Final Justice
|side2 = Global Liberation Army |goal1 = Eliminate the GLA Scud Storm |goal2 = Repel the US siege |commanders1 = American General |commanders2 = GLA warlord |forces1 = *Crusader Tank division *Humvees *Paladin Tanks *Rangers *Chinooks *Squadrons of Raptors *Fuel Air Bomb |forces2 = GLA Baghdad garrison including: *Four Scorpion Tank divisions *Multiple Rebels *Technicals *Scud Storm |casual1 = Minimal *One Raptor |casual2 = Severe *Scud Storm}} Operation: Final Justice is the first mission in the USA campaign of Command & Conquer: Generals. It is the first full-scale American military operation against the Global Liberation Army in the city of Baghdad. Background In the wake of the GLA capture of the Baikonur Cosmodrome, the Americans realized that the GLA could launch ICBMs to target any major location around the world. With American interests overseas in danger, the USA finally committed themselves fully to the fight against the GLA. Key Units/Buildings * Ranger * Humvee * Crusader tank The Battle of Baghdad The first target was the city of Baghdad, in Iraq. The GLA had taken over the city and was using it as a base from which to launch attacks on American interests in the region. The Siege Establishing a base on the outskirts of the city, the Americans began launching air strikes on GLA positions. The aerial campaign went on for two days. Several American Raptors were shot down during this time, and the pilots were sent to a prison camp on the east side of the city. On the third day, when another Raptor was shot down by two GLA Stingers, the new American commander was given authorization to launch the ground offensive. An armored division of Crusader tanks advanced to the edge of the city, where GLA Scorpions were waiting for them. Despite both sides having equal numbers, all of the Scorpion tanks were destroyed compared with no American losses. A second Scorpion division was sent to intercept the Crusaders but Raptors destroyed them from the air. Another Scorpion division engaged the Crusaders at the city gates but this was beaten back. During the battle, four Humvees and some Paladin tanks joined the Crusader division. Battle in the City With all of the GLA defenses at the city walls gone, the US forces infiltrated the city. However intel detected a rocket launch coming from a GLA Scud Storm. The Scud missiles were off target though, killing the civilians in the town's market place along with the unfortunate GLA forces that happened to be there, instead of the invading American divisions. Because of the destruction caused by the Scud missiles, the Pentagon ordered the US General to take out the superweapon at the GLA base on the hills overlooking the city. The Americans avoided the anthrax spill and went instead to liberate the POW camp housing the downed American pilots. Taking care of the Technicals, the pilots decided to commandeer some of the US Humvees and tanks. Four Rangers were also sent to capture the city's oil derricks to fund the mission and the campaign. As the Americans moved towards the city palace, Rangers were transported by Chinooks to clear out the buildings that were garrisoned by the GLA. The Crusader Tanks moved in across a bridge and eliminated the GLA platoon there. The palace and much of Baghdad was liberated. Taking out the Scud Storm With the GLA now holed up in their mountain base, the American forces moved in to destroy the Scud Storm. A squad of Technicals attempted to delay the invading army but ended up becoming scrap metal. However the last Scorpion Tank division was ready to meet the Crusaders at the Tunnel Networks guarding the entrance to the base. Instead of taking them head on, a B-52 was ordered to send a fuel air bomb to wipe out the Scorpions. With the GLA's last line of defence obliterated, the Americans moved in and wreaked havoc on the GLA base. They finally came across the Scud Storm and, with assistance from the Raptor squadron, destroyed the superweapon. The city and the surrounding region was now secured from GLA attack. Aftermath With the Scud Storm destroyed and the American victory at Baghdad, the GLA went reeling from this defeat and its leaders moved to meet at Al Hanad in Yemen. American intelligence learned of this meeting and immediately sent a squad of Comanches to kill the leaders. Walkthrough It is possible to achieve 'zero casualties' in this mission. #Equip all MBTs with repair drones in order to defeat incoming scorpions with no casualty. #Do not build any additional troops. Purchase 'Capture Buildings', load 8 rangers inside the base in 2 humvees (4 each), subsequently load 2 humvees onto the Chinook previously gathering resources. #Fly the Chinook toward the hilly topright corner of the map and gradually flying eastward (left) until it reached a LZ spot in the bush just right of the Scud Storm. #Use the ranger-loaded humvees to dismiss the patrolling GLA (precisely, 6 rebels and one pickup truck). Then release one ranger to capture the SCUD pad, launch the SCUD toward enemy barracks (or anywhere you want) Mission Accomplished. By doing this, you also averted the scripted civilian onslaught caused by the Scud Storm. Trivia *Directly south of the main entrance to the city, there is a neutral Construction Dozer that is aesthetically identical to the American Dozer. It is untargetable and cannot be destroyed (unless you force your tanks to shoot on it's current spot). It will automatically move to repair any nearby civilian structures that have been damaged. *During the montage cutscene played at the end of the USA campaign, the scene that marks the beginning of this mission shows a larger USA base than what the player actually gets, sporting an airfield and patriot missile systems. Category:Generals 1 USA Missions